moviepediafandomcom-20200222-history
The Three Musketeers
The Three Musketeers is a live-action film and contemporary human remake of Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers. Plot The story begins with a French accented wise-cracking and cowardly man who loves songs, backstage of a show trying to remind the narrator that he promised to use one of the man's songs. The narrator ignores the man and breaks his promise, but accidentally falls through a trapdoor just as the show is about to begin. Consequently, the man is ushered to tell the audience the story at the last minute. Panicking, the man quickly picks up The Three Musketeers storybook and begins reading. An American-accented kid named Chester Kevinston, his two best friends, the German-accented Daniel Jordan and the British-accented Hilton O'Barrera, and his pet dog Felton are street urchins, who, while being robbed by a trio of masked bandits named The Burglar Beauties are saved by the Royal Musketeers. Chester is gifted one of their hats, inspiring them to follow their example and become musketeers; however, in the present day, when they grow up, Chester, Daniel, and Hilton have a tragedy of their own: they are lowly janitors for the musketeers' headquarters and their dream was still far away. Unfortunately, they are very clumsy and constantly cause messes. After an incident disturbs the no-nonsense captain of the musketeers, Alfonso, he scornfully tells the trio that they cannot become musketeers because Daniel is a "coward", Hilton a "doofus" and Chester "just too small", leaving the three downhearted. Meanwhile, Princess Laura Stevens, princess of France and her mother, Queen Brenell Morton, are in a palace discussing Laura's obsession with finding her "one true love". Brenell says that she must marry someone who is of royal blood, and Laura insists that she cannot marry someone she does not love. Laura says she will know "the one" when he makes her laugh. Laura then takes a walk in the palace garden and barely survives an attempt on her life as the Burglar Beauties attempt to drop a safe on her. The Burglar Beauties run to tell their boss, revealed to be Captain Alfonso, that they were not successful in dropping the safe on Laura. In response, Alfonso clobbers them for misunderstanding his orders, saying he wanted them to "keep her safe" until he can take over the kingdom. The Burglar Beauties are misunderstood and are punished by Alfonso's lieutenant "Elise", who all fall into a short pit. Alfonso is then summoned by Laura, who demands he produce musketeer bodyguards. Realizing that skilled musketeers will jeopardize his plan to overthrow the princess, Alfonso quickly goes to the janitor room and tells Chester, Daniel and Hilton that they passed his test and have what it takes to become musketeers, knowing that will be easy to get rid of. After meeting each other and attacking Brenell by mistake, Laura falls in love with Chester and feels safe at the hands of his bravery. Alfonsa gives a chance to the Beagle Boys to kidnap Laura and Brenell, so he can become King tomorrow when he is announced at the Opera. While Laura and Brenell are protected by Chester, Daniel and Hilton, who all go on a journey in a carriage, they are all ambushed by the Burglar Beauties who attack and fight Chester, Daniel and Hilton. Daniel hides while Laura and Brenell persuade him to fight back and Hilton is easily defeated, who is thrown off the carriage leaving Chester and Daniel to fight the intruders. Chester is also defeated and thrown off, leaving Daniel to fight but he is too scared and throws himself off. The three heroes are stranded, but Chester encourages his friends not to lose hope when Pete made them become musketeers. The trio rush to rescue Laura and Brenell in an abandoned remote tower. While battling the Burglar Beauties, Daniel retreats, but Chester and Hilton manage to save Laura and Brenell where the Burglar Beauties are keeping them and are able to fight them off, thanks to Hilton's quick thinking. As the Burglar Beauties have been beaten, Daniel reconciles with the group and declares victory. Afterwards, Chester manages to untie Laura, which he makes her laugh and they fall in love and spend time alone with each other. Alfonso is furious that the Burglar Beauties failed in their task and realizes that the three protagonists are more of a threat than he originally anticipated. He then plans to get rid of them one by one. While on night duty, Hilton is lured away from the palace by Elise, who uses a shadow puppet of Chester, using her hands which makes Hilton follow the shadow (after hearing about peanut butter). The shadow then vanishes in which Hilton is cornered, subdued and kidnapped by Elise. The Burglar Beauties appear before Daniel and attack him, scaring him into hiding, before Alfonso traps him and puts Daniel to the guillotine, right in his secret layer where Daniel discovers the plan that Alfonso will become King and trap Laura somewhere, where she will be hidden and that soon, Daniel and his friends will be killed and not able to rescue Laura. At that moment, Daniel escapes at the last second, causing Alfonso to lose his peg leg as he dove under the guillotine's blade to try to prevent his escape. Felton finds out that Hilton and Daniel are missing and bumps into Chester to warn him. Daniel returns to the castle and tells the whole story to Chester in which they have got to go and quits becoming a musketeer, claiming "it's every man for himself". Chester convinces that they could stop Alfonso from kidnapping Laura, but Daniel reveals he was hiding when they were fighting the Burglar Beauties before. Chester gives him advice that he will be on his side and that when he went to warn him, it took courage. As he persuades Daniel to stay, Daniel refuses and apologises, before running off in fear and leaves the palace, leaving Chester and Felton behind. Chester is then captured by Alfonso (who is actually an evil terrorist and the mastermind of the "Bad-Guy-incident"), but Felton isn't able to save Chester. Alfonso chains him up in a dungeon in Mont Saint-Michel that will flood when the tide comes in. Hilton is meanwhile chained by Elsa and is about to be thrown off a bridge over a river to drown, but Goofy falls in love with Clarabelle and wins her heart with his "numbskull charm". As Elsa tries to change her ambitions to evil, she changes her behaviour and reveals Alfonso's true intentions and that Chester is in danger. The bridge crumbles and Hilton and Elsa fall to the river below. Daniel, who is rowing across the river to escape France, breaks their fall. The tide arrives, where Chester is about to drown. Hilton fails to convince Daniel to help him save Chester, but thanks to a ridiculing song from the man, this makes Daniel angry and he changes his ways. The duo save Chester in time before he drowns. After reconciling with each other, they set off to rescue Laura and Brenell. Laura and Brenell are captured in a theater and locked in a chest by the Burglar Beauties, in which one of them impersonate Laura, announcing to the public that the control is now being handed over to "King Alfonso the Magnificent". Pete is happy to become the King and the Opera begins. Felton uses his nose to smell where Laura and Brenell are. Chester, Daniel and Hilton arrive and battle Alfonso and the Burglar Beauties onstage, finally defeating the Burglar Beauties first, but Alfonso uses the stage rope of the moon to lower down who tries to reach the chest. The rope collapses, downing the Burglar Beauties, including Daniel and Hilton. Alfonso then challenges Chester into a final sword fight but after Chester flings Alfonso's sword, he is punched by Alfonso, easily beaten but Daniel and Hilton help him and stand up for Chester after crashing downstage. The trio defeat Alfonso by beating him up physically and Alfonso is knocked unconscious. The trio save Laura and Brenell, right in front of the audience. Elsa arrives, reuniting with Hilton as Chester and Laura finally declare their love for one another, as the others do the same: Daniel and Brenell, Hilton and Elsa. At the end, Laura dubs Chester, Daniel and Hilton as royal musketeers. The man announces that this was the day where the three heroes have finally made their dream come true. Chester, Daniel and Brenell, Hilton and the rest of the musketeers of France sing the final song "All For One and One For All" at the end of the film. Characters *'Chester Kevinston' - The wise and caring leader of the three musketeers. He is based on Mickey Mouse and played by Ramon Evangelista. *'Daniel Jordan' - Chester's best friend who sometimes is cranky, greedy, and sensitive. In the climax, he intends to leave the group and give up; but is later reunited with Chester to save the day. He is based on Donald Duck and played by Raymond Ochoa. *'Hilton O'Barrera' - Chester's clumsy and comedic best friend. He is based Goofy and is played by Ben Savage. *'Princess Laura Stevens' - a new-style princess from Washington D.C. and Chester's girlfriend. She is based on Minnie Mouse and is played by Rachel Hirschfeld. *'Queen' Brenell Morton - Daniel's mom. She is based on Daisy Duck and is played by Daisy Ridley. *'Elise Connell' - Hilton's girlfriend. She is based on Clarabelle Cow and is played by Gabriela Pangilinan. *'Felton' - Ramon's life-like robotic teacup puppy based on Pluto who can bite albeit without teeth and tackle enemies and his barks are provided by Skai Jackson. *'Alfonso' - The main antagonist of the film who is based on Pete and is played by Alfred Molina. *'The Burglar Beauties' - Alfonso's gorgeous, but dastardly allies. They are based on the Beagle Boys and played by Taylor Firth, Georgina Haig, and Lea Nightwalker. *'The Troubador' - based on his turtle version and played by Matthew Finnemore, a Disney Parks performer. However, unlike his animated version, he plays his guitar while narrating the story. Others * Chester's Angel - The one whom Chester consults with when he gets lost and who helps him succeed by believing in himself and encouraging people he loves and who love him back. She is played by Olivia Holt. Trivia * This will be another Disney live-action film whose characters have opposite gender (The Beagle Boys and The Burglar Beauties). * When Chester consults and explains everything he has done with his angel, Walt Disney World's 25th anniversary song, "Remember the Magic" is played as a relaxing musical score (in key of F). The scene is also similar to when Kermit talked with his conscience in The Muppet Movie. Soundtrack #"All For One and One For All ("Can Can")" – Troubadour and the Musketeer Chorus #"Love So Lovely ("Dance of the Reed Flutes" from The Nutcracker, and "Romeo and Juliet Fantasy Overture" from Tchaikovsky's Romeo and Juliet)" – Troubadour and The "Lovely" Chorus #"Petey's King of France ("In the Hall of the Mountain King")" – Peg Leg Pete #"Sweet Wings of Love ("Blue Danube") – Troubadour and Butterfly Chorus #"Chains of Love ("Habanera" from Carmen)" – Goofy, Clarabelle, and Cow Chorus #"This Is The End (Beethoven's "Symphony No. 5")" – Troubadour and Chorus #"L'Opera" (excerpts from "The Pirates of Penzance") – Modern Major General and Chorus of Pirates and Maidens #"Three Is a Magic Number" – Stevie Brock, Gregory Raposo and Matt Ballinger